The Wolf's Den
by Inuyasha RPG
Summary: Kagome has finally gotten fed up with Inuyasha and goes with...Kouga! Will Inuyasha win her back, or will he lose all hope in having the girl of his dreams?


Pacing back and forth, Kouga kept thinking about that strange woman. She was definitely special, and he had to make her his! How could that mutt say that Kagome was his? He didn't deserve her! He was just a mere half demon! He was unworthy of her! But, how could Kouga get her to see this?__

_**BANG!**___

Running outside quickly, he spies something off in the distance.

"Just what the heck is going on anyway?!" Kouga yells.

"Damnit!"

InuYasha leapt to the side as the large ogre demon he was fighting plowed a fist into the ground with a bang where he had previously stood. He swung Tessiaga up in time to block another blow, before leaping up to try to slice it with Tessiaga, but plowed to a stop in midair when the ogre caught the blade in one fist. It swung him around, letting go and sending him plowing into a tree. He shook his head, pulling himself to his feet as he did so.

_"This is too hard for a low level demon, even if it does have a shard! What the hell is going on?!" _

"Kagome! Hurry up and find the damn shard!"

Kagome looked at the demon.

"It's in his throat," Kagome yelled to Inuyasha.

"I got it!" Sango called out. She swung her boomerang toward the demon's neck. It was either chop off his head or sit around watching Inuyasha do it for her.

"Of course. Isn't it always?" He muttered to himself as took a running leap at the demon, Tessiaga outstretched in front of him to stab. Once again, he was thrown to the side, hitting the dirt with a thump that gave him a rather nasty headache. He shook his head, ears flattened as he glared. He held Tessiaga above his head, glaring.

"Just die already!"

He swung Tessiaga down.

"WIND SCAR!"

_Man, what on earth IS that racket? _

_**Bang! Whoosh! BLAM!**_

"Y-you! And just what are _you_ doing here mutt? This is my territory! How dare you! What the HELL are you thinking? I mea-"

Kouga glanced around, and when he spotted Kagome, he stopped in mid sentence.

"My dear Kagome, you've come to me, haven't you? I knew you couldn't resist me! So, let's go, and I'll make you my woman!"

"Oh, hi Kouga," Kagome greeted him with a smile.

InuYasha sheathed Tessiaga, the light flaring up its blade as it shrunk to fit.

"Keh, wolf, we've been fighting this demon halfway across Japan by now. Stupid thing just wouldn't die. Kagome, get the shard, will ya?"

He walked forward, standing beside Kagome protectively as he glared at Kouga.

_Just try something, mangy wolf. I dare you._

"Outta my way mutt, can't you see I'm trying to talk to Kagome here?"

_The nerve of this mutt. Like he can stand to go a round with me and survive! Ha!_

"Anyway, Kagome now that you're here, let's go! I was going to go get you, but this _mutt_ brought you to me, so that works better! Come now, and be my woman!"

Kagome picked up the shard carefully and went back over to the guys.

"We'll leave now though Kouga," Kagome said.

"Oh, great! Then let's go Kagome. You'll be my woman before sundown!"

"That's not what I meant," Kagome sighed.

"But did you think I'd just let that mutt take you away from me? I mean, honestly, he's a mere _half demon_ wouldn't you rather be with a real man? Just forget about him, it's not like he'd miss you, him being so cold hearted and all."

"Inuyasha is not cold heart," she defended.

"Oh really? And just what has he done that was so nice, hmm? Look, all I know is with me, you'd be a queen! You deserve no less!"

"I'm flattered, Kouga," Kagome said, blushing.

_Why didn't she want him? He was so much better than that damned Inuyasha!_

"But?"

"I'm not fit to be your women," she told him.

His heart sank at this, but he dare didn't let her know.

"Of course you are! You're everything I've ever wanted in a woman, and more!"

"I'm not all that great, Kouga," she replied.

"Keh, she said no, wolf. You should back off before I make you."

Sango signed. "Why do they always fight this much?" She asked the little kitsune hiding away in the forest.

"Inuyasha," Kagome warned. "Be nice."

"I'll be nice when the stupid wolf is gone."

"Sit," Kagome sighed as the hanyou hit the dirt. "I'm sorry about Inuyasha, Kouga," she apologized "He's just...very protective is all."

InuYasha cursed from his crater.

"Damn right I'm protective! He only wants you so he can get more shards of the jewel!"

"So do you!" she yelled back at him.

"Yeah, but at least I don't want to take you as a mate because of it!"

"At least Kouga likes me for who I am!" Kagome yelled. "I think I'm going to start traveling with him!" she declared tired of all the fights and all the crap he put her through.

"Fine then! Do what you want, see if I care!"

He turned and sped away, moving at a swift pace, heading as far away as he could.

Kagome let out a huff and went into Kouga's open and eager arms.

_Did she just say what I think she did?! Ha! I knew it. __Inuyasha__ is nothing but a stupid half breed, and she finally understands that!_

"Well, _mutt_, what do you think now? Come on Kagome, let's get going. Are you hungry? I'll make you anything you want."

He turned towards Inuyasha and smirked as he said this. Then he grabbed Kagome's hand, put it around his neck, and helped her onto his back and took off.

Kagome rested her head as the trees became nothing but a blur.

_I can't believe it! She actually decided to come with me! Now, I can't mess this up, this may be my only chance to show her I'm a million times better than that mutt!_

"So, Kagome, do you need anything at all? Wherever you need to go, I'll take you! I'll do anything for you, because you deserve it."

Kagome smiled.

"I'm fine," she told him. "You seem happy though."

_Man, if she only KNEW! Of course I'm happy! She just makes everything seem... right._

"Well, we finally get to spend some time together, and I get to know more about you. I honestly don't know that much, and I'd like to, if you'll let me."

They arrived back at his den and he set her down gently. He pulled her into a tight hug and held her for a moment. He let go, leaving his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"You know, I'll do anything you want me to, if it'll just make you happy." he said quietly.

"You're so nice, Kouga," she said sweetly. "I don't know why I didn't come with you sooner."

_Because you're in love with Inuyasha,_ she thought.

"HAKKAKU! GINTA! What do you think you're doing?! Why haven't you set anything up for Kagome?! Can't you see she's here? Get everything together! Come on, we don't have all day!!"

_Now's my chance.. I have to __marry__ her while she is here. She came with me willingly, and I can't let her go now! Those halfwits better set everything up perfectly!_

Kouga showed Kagome where she could rest, if she got tired. He also brought her some fruit to eat if she got hungry.

"Well, you can rest here if you like. It's starting to get late. Please, make yourself at home."

Kagome jumped into Kouga's arms.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Kouga sat down with Kagome still in his arms. He moved a strand of her hair out of her face and kissed her on her forehead. Then he set her down, and walked away, lost in his thoughts.

Kagome touched the spot on her forehead that his lips just were. She couldn't help but smile as she soon fell asleep, thinking of Kouga.

InuYasha glared over his shoulder at the group following him.

"What do you want?" he snarled, glaring Miroku, Sango, and Shippo in turn.

The next morning Kagome woke up, refreshed, and stretched her arms with a huge smile plastered on her face.

Kouga walked in to see Kagome start to stir.

_Hmm, I bet she'll be hungry._ he thought to himself. _I'd better get her something to eat_

Upon his return, he sees Kagome sitting up and looking around.

"Good morning!" Kouga said with a smile. "I brought you some breakfast. Do you need anything? I can take you down to the water hole if you like."

_Hmm, how should I act around her? I mean, I know I'm being nice, but I don't want her to think I'm being overly nice. I really like her, no, love her. I just want to make sure that she'll never need or want anything ever again! _

"Just let me know after you're finished eating, alright?"

Kagome smiled as she took the food.

"Why don't you eat with me?" she suggested kindly.

"You can NOT be serious."

It was morning, shortly after dawn. InuYasha glared down at the small fish on a stick he was holding.

"You heard her. She doesn't want to be anywhere near me. I am not going to _'rescue' _her! She doesn't even need rescuing!"

"You want me to eat with you? A-alright." Kouga says sheepishly, starting to blush.

He sits across from Kagome and starts to eat. He only eats a few bites, saving most of it for her. He can't help but blush every time their eyes meet.

"So, uh, Kagome. May I ask you something?"

"Sure," Kagome said, looking at Kouga, but not noticing his blushing state.

"Well, er, why did you decide to come with me? Not that I'm complaining!" he quickly adds. "It's just, you never seemed... nevermind."

Kouga hangs his head, embarrassed by showing his soft side.

_I'm the leader of the wolf __demon__ tribe, damnit! Why am I getting embarrassed so easily? You're so stupid Kouga!_

"Um, Kagome, you don't have to answer that if you don't want to." Kouga said quietly.

"It's okay, Kouga. You don't have to be embarrassed. I know that I didn't really show anything towards you before but I guess I finally had enough of Inuyasha and decide to give you a chance," she explained sheepishly.

_So, all Inuyasha had to do was keep being an ass, like he always is, and she finally got tired of it!_

"Well, I hope I can just make you happy, because you deserve the best. Now, what do you say we get out of here for a little bit? I've got somewhere I want to take you, but it's a surprise! Stay here for just a moment, and I'll be right back so we can go."

Kouga walked off and called Ginta and Hakkaku over to him.

"Okay, you halfwits, listen up. Remember the plan? Not the first one I had, but the new one that I told you last night? Well, I'm getting ready to take Kagome there, so you guys had better be ready, or else!"Kouga said menacingly.

Kouga sent them off, then returned to Kagome.

"Ready to go?" Kouga asked with a smile.

Kagome nodded as she got up and walked over to Kouga.

"Let's go," she said brightly.

Kouga helped Kagome onto his back once more.

"Now, hold on tightly!" he said and took off.

The wind flew through his hair faster and faster as he made his way to the secret area he was taking her. His mind was racing as he ran on, relishing the feel of Kagome clinging to him.

_So, this is what it's like to be happy._ Kouga thought to himself. _I could live with this the rest of my life!_

"We're almost there Kagome!" Kouga yelled back.

"Alright," she yelled back to him.

_He runs faster than Inuyasha,_ she thought. _and he's not as mean or ignorant._

_Just a little farther!_ Kouga thought to himself. _I just hope she likes it._

Kouga stopped a few feet away from where the surprise was. He let Kagome off, and turned her away from where the surprise was, facing him.

"Kagome, this place. Well, it's very special to me. So, I wanted to surprise you. But I can't tell you where we are just yet, you have to cover your eyes." Kouga said playfully.

He steered her towards her surprise.

Kagome kept her eyes closed and let Kouga lead her to wherever it is they were going.

The smell of flowers tickled his nose, as he inhaled deeply.

"Alright, are you ready Kagome?" Kouga asked gently. "We're here now."

Kagome opened her eyes and gasped.

"I love it!" she yelled jumping into his arms.

Before them stood a field full of wildflowers. There were all types here, ranging from daisies to the more exotic flowers. There was a small pond that had all sorts of reeds and plants growing around it. Birds twittered as they flew and skimmed the surface of the pond. Frogs could be heard as well as other creatures that were nowhere in sight.

"This place, Kagome, is very special to me. It's where I played as a child. Also, this is where my parents were wed. I wanted to share a piece of myself with you. You are welcome here anytime you'd like, and I'll show you the way soon. I just wanted to surprise you." Kouga said quietly.

He studied her expression as his words met her ears. He knew she was pleased.

_Now where are those idiots at?_ Kouga wondered.

"I'm flattered that you're sharing all of this with me," she told him. "It's beautiful!"

"Kagome, you are very special to me. You see, I wanted to ask you a question. I think you may know what question that is. But, I want to wait. Until you are ready. You don't have to say anything right now, so no pressure."

Finally Hakkaku and Ginta show up.

"Where have you idiots been? I told you to be here when I got here with Kagome! You know how important this was!"

Kouga turned back to Kagome.

"Sorry about that Kagome. I have another surprise for you though, if you want."

Ginta walks over and hands Kouga something.

"Here, Kagome. I want you to have this." Kouga says as he hands Kagome a shard of the Shikon jewel.

"Thank you Kouga!" Kagome said as she took the jewel and added it to the other ones. "Now what question?" she asked curiously.

"Well, you know how I feel about you. I was going to ask, er... if you would gulp marry me. But!" Kouga interjected, "I will understand if it's too soon. So I had decided to wait, but since you asked I told you. I have a lot of respect for you, so I will wait until you are ready." Kouga said sheepishly.

He watched her expression for hints of what she was feeling.

"I can't believe they convinced me to do this."

He glared back at Sango, Shippo and Miroku, who followed on Kirara.

"This is stupid. She hates me."

But nonetheless, he was going to 'rescue' her from where she wanted to be.

Kagome was speechless. Kouga had been so nice to her over the past 2 days and she had never been happier. She thought about it for a moment.

"I...I'd love to Kouga," she said.

"I...I'd love to Kouga," she had said.

"What...The...Hell...?"

To say he was annoyed and sad would be an understatement. He was furious, and heartbroken at the same time. He turned, and for the second time, fled.

His mouth dropped open.

"R-r-really?!" he asked still in awe. "But I thought-" he cut himself off.

_Am I dreaming? I must be! This... this can't be! I just... wow._

Kouga still look shocked. Then a look came over his face, a look that never crossed his face before. It was a look of love.

Kagome could have sworn she heard something but shook it off as she stared at Kouga...her fiancé.

Several hours had passed, while Kouga and Kagome lay in the field talking about the wedding. It started getting dark, when Kouga jumped up and helped Kagome up.

"Wow, where'd the time go?" Kouga asked puzzled. "Come on, let's get you back. You must be starving!"

He embraced his new fiance in a tight hug. He kissed her forehead and leaned close to her ear.

"I love you Kagome" Kouga whispered.

He helped her onto his back again, and took her home.

Inuyasha didn't stop this time. He ran as far and as fast as he could, letting the wind rip the tears from his eyes before they formed, letting the chill of the air dull his pain.

Kagome smiled. Kouga cared for her so much and she finally realized it.

"I...love you too," she whispered.

Several days had passed since Kouga has proposed to Kagome. Everyone was excited about the wedding, and were hurriedly gathering the supplies needed. He walked up to her, wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her forehead.

"Kagome, I know you have another life, on the other side of the well. Did you need to return there for anything at all? I'll take you if you need to. I don't want you to forget about your family on the other side. My pack is here with me, but it must be so difficult being so far away from them."

"Well, I should go back to see them and tell them about the wedding," she said. "You would take me?"

"Absolutely Kagome. I told you I'd do anything for you, all you have to do is ask!"

She took her place on his back and he took off in the direction of the well.

"What if we run into Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "I don't want to see his face. He hurt me too many times."

"Don't worry about him Kagome. I'll protect you any way possible. I'd give my life for you, not that that _mutt_ is going to hurt me, so you needn't worry."

Kagome smiled.

"You're the best, Kouga."

Kouga blushed. She had that effect on him. He had caught himself doing things he normally wouldn't do when around her. He wasn't sure how he felt about it, but it was growing on him.

They finally reached the well and he let her off his back. He turned to her and embraced her.

"I'll wait right here for you Kagome. Take as long as you need, I won't leave this spot."

He kissed her on her forehead.

Kagome gave him a peck on the lips and jumped through the well to explain this all to her family.

Kouga sat down next to the well and rested his back against it. He started to daydream as he awaited Kagome's return.

Kagome finally got finished explaining everything and jumped through the well. When she climbed out, Kouga was still there. She smiled as she sat down in his lap.

"They found it hard to believe that I wasn't marring Inuyasha and that they couldn't see the groom, but they wished me the best," she told him.

"I'm sorry Kagome, I wish I could've met them too. You've told me so much about them! Maybe we'll figure out a way one day." Kouga said hopefully. "Oh, that reminds me! I have another surprise for you!"

Kouga pulled Kagome onto his back and took off. Shortly after, they arrived at a village. Not just any village, but Kaede's village.

"Well, we're here. I figured you'd want to see these guys again, because I know you are friends, and probably miss them." Kogua said.

"Thank you so much!" she exclaimed hugging him. "Would you mind if I invited them to the wedding?" she asked

"Anything you want my dear Kagome." Kouga said blushing. "Well, do you want me to wait or come back and pick you up?"

"Why don't you come with?" she suggested. "I know they would want to talk to you too."

"Uh.. alright." Kouga said.

Kouga smiled. She wanted to include him in her life, this was getting better and better. He just hoped she was happy.

"Lead the way dear." Kouga said bowing to Kagome.

Kagome smiled and grabbed his hand. Soon they were at the hut.

"Hi Keada," she greeted her.

She explained everything to her and Keada agreed to come to the wedding. She pointed them in the direction of the others and they headed off. Soon they reached Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and...Inuyasha.

"Um...Hi," she said, avoiding eye contact with Inuyasha.

InuYasha stood, leaving the hut. He didn't even pause as he brushed past Kagome, and once outside, took off running.

Kagome didn't even blink as he past her. She told her friends what she told Keada, but they all looked very sad.

"Let's go now," she told Kouga.

Sango knew the feeling Inuyasha was was going through. It was one emotion she would never forget, not while Miroku still chases after other women. The Demon Slayer excused herself from the gang and set off to find the brokenhearted hanyou.

"Inuyasha?" she asked the person sitting up high in the god tree.

"Go away." The sulking hanyou replied. "I don't want pity."

"I know what you're going through, and what you're feeling. Just talk to me, it helps,"

Sango sat down on the ground next to the tree.

"I don't wanna talk."

He sat, one leg dangling off the branch, the other pressed up agains this chest with his chin resting on it. He hadn't so much as twitched since he sat down. He stared into the distance, before continuing, brokenly.

"I loved her, you know."

"Yeah, I do know. She loved you too and so much. You missed your chance, Inuyasha,"

Sango sighed.

"Go get her back,"

"She's happy with the wolf."

He sounded broken, even to himself.

"I should go hunt down Naraku. Finish him off so Kagome can be happy."

"you can't do it yourself or without Kagome," She blankly stated. "Besides if anything happened to you, she would take it out on me for allowing it," Sango giggled. "The way i see it it you have two options; you could sulk for the rest of your life, or get her back. Take your pick,"

"Or three, I can try to kill Naraku and let her be happy."

He turned, sliding off the tree branch to land on the ground with a dull thump.

"I'm going to hunt him down. Don't try to stop me."

Sango grabbed her powder and chucked it at the hanyou before he could anything. The powder make anyone with demon blood freeze where they are but they can still talk and hear.

"You are not going anywhere,"

"Goddamnit Sango, let me go!"

"hmm... Lemme think, No!"

InuYasha growled, fighting against the effects of the drug.

"What are you gonna do, leave me here? I doubt you could carry me back to camp!"

"Who said I was ever going anywhere? Besides, I have Kirara,"

"Keh. I don't see her with you. Which means that in order to get me back to camp, you have to leave to get her."

He could feel the feeling returning to his fingertips. He resisted the urge to bend them and crack them, it would only draw attention. He needed her to leave, before he accidentally gave himself away, so he could run while she was gone.

_Just a couple minutes more, and I'll be able to move..._

"I'm not leaving," Sango stood firm by her decsion not noticing Inuyasha slowly resisting the drug.

"It's kinda uncomfortable just standing here. You sure you couldn't get Kirara and bring me back to camp? I'm sure it's more comfortable there. Besides, if you're here, it means Kagome left and I won't have to face her, right?"

"Wait a second! Why do you want me to leave so badly?"

"MY muscles are getting stiff from standing here. I thought you could bring me back to camp and put me on a bed or a futon or something comfortable."

He resisted the urge to stretch. It was nearly completely worn off by now, and he could probably fight off the last effects...if Sango was gone.

"I've known you way too long to fall for that old trick," Sango set off another drug. This one is to make him lose consciousness.  
"Good luck getting out of this one,"

InuYasha half collapsed, the first drug holding up his body since it hadn't completely worn off. His last thought before his world darkened was: "Damn."

Sango tried her best to drag Inuyasha back to camp. Her attempt took awhile but she got him there and bound to a tree with Miroku's sutra's.

Sango was the first to awake. She quickly started on breaktfast.

InuYasha growled, struggling against the sutras. It was midnight when he had finally woken up, and he had been struggling for at least an hour. What he wouldn't give for a rainstorm to wash them or the ink away. either works, so long as he could get free!

It was another couple of hours before something that could help came along: A small youkai with fire powers.

"Pst. Hey. Hey!"

It turned to look at him.

"Yeah, you. I'll get you some food if you get me loose, deal?"

It looked thoughtful, before squeaking and taking a deep breath. It climbed up his hakama, burning the sutras he encountered, freeing first his legs, then as it moved up his haori, his chest and arms as well.

"Thanks."

He snuck quietly into camp, grabbing the leftovers from whatever was made last night. Handing it to the little demon, he swiftly and quietly departed. The sun was soon to rise, and that meant Sango would be waking up.

Something was wrong. Sango twisted her head toward the tree where Inuyasha should've been.

Damn, how did she not sense him missing earlier! Quickly she woke up the rest of the group as they set out to search for him.

_I am going to hurt him!_

She thought of painful ways to torture Inuyasha as they looked for him.

"Kirara, Do you have his scent?" She questioned the Neko.

"Meow," Kirara sped up to catch up with the running Hanyou.

InuYasha plunged into the first river he could find, wading upstream through the middle of it for a few minutes, before climbing out to lay a false trail. he moved forward, crisscrossing the area quickly, before plunging back in the river and going father upstream.

He soon reached a large lake, he pulled dead wood drifting near the shore towards deeper water, forming a small barrier to hide in without leaving his scent on the shore. Moving under the upside down, hollowed out log, he hid from sight and was able to stay above water. Now to wait.

Kirara stopped close to a river. She couldn't track Inuyasha.

"Miroku, what now?" Sango got off of Sango and sat by the river.

Meanwhile, with Kagome...

_Inuyasha looked so sad...It makes me wonder if I'm doing the right thing by marring Kouga. Kouga's sweet and caring, and will only do what's best for me...But Inuyasha...I still love him._ Kagome thought as Kouga ran them back to the cave.

Kagome sighed, still in thought.

_Inuyasha..._

_I should've known he would've been there! Now Kagome is second guessing herself, I just know she is. Well, I've shown her my side, the only thing left to do is to wait._ Kouga thought to himself.

Arriving at the cave, Kouga embraced Kagome in a gentle hug, kissed her on her lips, and left the cave without a word. He couldn't help looking a little sad as he walked off quietly to think.

_I have to do something. Something to make her feel better. But, what?_

That night, Kouga slept in front of the cave's entrance to protect Kagome from anything that may happen.

Sango sighed as she got the camp set up the river. Inuyasha was too far now for anyone to be able to get him.

When Kagome awoke the next morning she found Kouga asleep at the foot of the cave. She went up to him quietly and sat next to him.

"Kouga?" Kagome asked.

She didn't know why but she, being the person she is, needed to tell Kouga what she was thinking.

_He was running, whether it was from something or to something, he was unsure. He had this feeling of dread, and he just had to pick up the pace. He wasn't sure what was going to happen, but he worried that it was bad. All of a sudden, he caught up. "YOU!" Kouga yelled. Then, the person he was chasing turned around._

"Kouga?"

He awoke with a start. He looked around, a little confused at first, then realized it was just a dream. It was so real though. He turned and noticed Kagome next to him. Sitting up, he turned to face her.

"Yes Kagome? What is it? Something happen?"

He was on his feet in no time ready to defend her to the death.

"No, Kouga, I'm fine...I'm just...having second thoughts," she admitted. "I love you Kouga, I do, it's just...he's making me feel like I'm doing the wrong thing," she told him not able to say Inuyasha's name.

"Oh" Kouga said, a little dejected. "Well, if that's how you feel, then I will wait. I love you Kagome, with all my being, and I will do anything for you. If I have to wait until you're sure of what you're doing, then so be it. Don't worry about me, I'm stronger than I look." he said starting to pace.

He looked at her one last time with a tear in his eye. He quickly turned away and ran off to be alone. There was only one place he could go, and she knew that place. But it didn't matter. He felt safe there.

_I knew it was too good to be true. Now what'll I do? Without her, I can't go back to the life I once lived._

"Kouga," she called after him.

She knew where he would go so she started after him. She loved him. He was so nice to her and she didn't want to hold off the wedding, she just wanted reasurence.

When she finally arrived at the special place, tears were falling down her face.

"Kouga.."

He ran up to her and embraced her in a tight hug, the tears falling from his face too. He quickly wiped them away as if they had not been there and he looked at her. He dried her tears and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"Kagome..."

"I didn't mean what I said. I want to marry you, Kouga...just, I need to talk to Inuyasha first," she said. "But right now, I just want to be in your arms and think."

Kouga picked Kagome up gently and walked over to their spot under the giant oak. He nestled in and held her in his arms for a long time, just breathing in her scent. He nuzzled up to her and almost fell asleep. All of a sudden, there was a loud _**CRACK**_. Holding Kagome tightly he stood up. He set her down behind him.

"Kagome, climb this tree. Stay out of the way, I'm not sure what just happened, but I don't want you hurt!" Kouga said sternly, not meaning to hurt her feelings, just worried for her safety.

"HAKKAKU, GINTA! I KNOW YOU'RE HERE! GET EVERYONE AND GET BACK HERE NOW!" Kouga yelled at his two cohorts. "AND HURRY IT UP!"

Kagome did as she was told after giving Kouga a kiss and telling him to be careful.

_Now where the hell did that noise come from?_ Kouga thought as he scouted the area.

Just up ahead, he saw them.

_What the hell? This can't be! There's no way! They're dead! I killed the last one, I'm sure of it. Oh no, what do I do now?!_ Kouga thought staring in dismay at the sight in front of him.

What was in front of him, was none other than The Birds of Paradise tribe.

_But... who was that fighting them? Surely it wasn't, it couldn't be!_

Kagome looked at what Kouga was staring at, and she too was surprised.

InuYasha staggered, one arm hanging limp, the other clutching Tessiaga.

_Damn Naraku, damn Kouga, damn demons! _

He lunged, cutting another out of midair. His wounds bled sluggishly, remnants of both a previous battle, and of this one.

He swung, cutting a few more down, before almost collapsing. He dug Tessiaga into the ground, using it to prop himself up.

_Damn it all to hell! I can barely move! Damn Naraku for driving me into the demon's nest after he nearly killed me! _

He pulled Tessiaga out, managing to use one more wind scar before his vision swam, and his world went dark as he slid to the ground.

He ran back to Kagome.

"Hop on now!" Kouga said quickly. Kagome got onto Kouga's back and he took of running.

"I have to knock some sense into him," Kagome said. "He's going to die. Kouga, you have to help him."

"Damnit Kagome, I know this! I just don't want you hurt! I'm faster than that _mutt_ anyway! I'm taking you back, then I'm going to slay some demons myself! I can't live with myself if you got hurt. So just hang on!"

He got to the den, dropped Kagome off, then took off in chase of the Birds of Paradise. He arrived just in time to slice one of the demons in half before it reached Inuyasha.

"Hah! Take that!" Kouga yelled as blood and feathers flew from the demon.

He landed just in front of Inuyasha, who lay on the ground.

Kagome sat in the den pacing back in forth. She couldn't take it anymore, she took of running towards Inuyasha.

Fighting to keep the demons at bay, he catches her scent.

_I thought I told her to stay away!_ he thought angrily.

He scooped up Inuyasha and turned towards Kagome. He saw her, scooped her up as well and headed back to the den.

"Damn! There's so many of them! Kagome, are you alright?" Kouga asked gently.

Kagome nodded as she stood there, staring at Inuyasha.

"Don't ever leave me alone again," she pleaded with Kouga. "I was so worried.."

"I-I'm sorry." Kouga said with his head down. "I just couldn't bear to see you hurt. I wanted to get you out of harms way, I didn't mean to worry you."

He looked down at Inuyasha, who lay in a heap by his feet.

"Do you suppose we should take him to the others?" Kouga asked Kagome quietly.

"We need to bandage his wounds," she whispered.

"What do you need? Clean water? Anything? I can get it for you, if you need me to." Kouga said still looking at Inuyasha.

_Even though I hate him, I know he's special to her. I just hope I'm doing the right thing_. Kouga thought.

He looked at Kagome with nothing but love in his eyes.

"You probably hate me right now," she said to Kouga.

Kouga grabbed her by the shoulders and looked straight into her eyes.

"Why would I hate you?" he asked.

"I made you save your only competition," she explained. "I know you don't like him at all, but it means a lot to me."

InuYasha groaned, trying to bring one leaden arm up to shield his eyes. He was moving...why was he moving? He was so confused.

_Did the demons get me? Are they carrying me to their nest to feed me to their young or something? _

He tried to open his eyes, but couldn't, and slipped back into unconsciousness.

Kouga lay Inuyasha on the bed. He then got stuff together for Kagome that she needed. Before she could tend his wounds, Kouga pulled her to the side.

"Kagome. I know how you feel about him. I can see it in your eyes. I know he's my competition, but he needs help or he'll die. So please, help him however you can. Once his wounds are bandaged, we can take him to your other friends. We can stay if you like, but that's up to you." Kouga said to her. "Now, go fix that _mutt_ up, I'll be outside."

He kissed her forehead and walked out of the cave.

_Am I doing the right thing?_ he wondered to himself.

Kagome smiled. She owed Kouga for doing this for her. She could tell that he didn't like this idea.

She started bandaging and cleaning his wounds, tear rolling down her face at all the scratches and wounds on his body.

Kouga paced back and forth outside the cave, resisting the urge to go in. He wanted Kagome to know that he trusted her. He sat down to the right of the cave, waiting for Kagome to come to him.

Kagome finished bandaging the last of his wounds and reluctantly went outside to meet Kouga. She knew that if she stayed then Kouga would hate Inuyasha anymore, and she also knew that she could check on Inuyasha later.

"Hey," she said as she approached him. "I'm really sorry about all of this."

"Don't be Kagome. I understand. I know what it's like to see those you care about hurt. I'm just glad we could help him." Kouga said with sadness in his voice.

He was really worried that she would now go with that _mutt_ and leave him alone. He couldn't bear to be alone. Not after what she showed him life was like with her at his side.

"Whenever you're ready, we can take him to the others. Or whatever you'd like to do."

"I-If it's okay with you...I'd like to keep him here until he wakes up," she said softly. "But if you don't want to that's fine, I understand."

Her words stung him like a thousand bee stings. Of course she wanted him near, why wouldn't she? She was in love with him, and it scared Kouga.

"Anything you want Kagome." Kouga said quietly.

He looked down and started to tear up a little. He blinked them away and looked at Kagome again.

"You know that I love you, right?" he asked her.

Kagome went into Kouga's arms, giving him a passionate kiss.

"This is hurting you," she said after they broke apart. "We can take him back to the others," she said. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Kagome, I already told you that I would do anything for you. Including this. I know you want him here. I also said before, that I'm stronger than I look. I will endure anything, even hell, to be with you. So don't worry about me. I'm fine. Go. Make sure he is alright." Kouga said with a smile.

He watched her walk away, then walked off himself. He climbed to the top of the cave and settled in. He broke down. He started crying, and couldn't stop. He cried softly, so as not to alert Kagome. When the tears wouldn't come anymore, he wiped his eyes and climbed down. Kouga sat by the cave wishing Kagome was in his arms instead of in there with him.

Kagome watched Kouga sit there. She didn't want to hurt him she redid his bandages and went out quietly and sat by Kouga.

He lifted his head to see Kagome sit down next to him.

"How's he doing?" Kouga asked, trying to avoid the conversation he knew was coming.

_She's going to leave me. I know she will. _He thought drearily.

"Let's not talk about him," she said, knowing that that topic hurt him.

She went over and sat in his lap and looked out into the distance.

"Kouga...I know you probably think I'm going to leave you...but I'm not...unless of course you want me to?" she asked the last part with hurt in her voice

"Y-you're not? B-but I thought... well, never mind what I thought. Kagome, I wouldn't want you to go ever, but that decision isn't up to me. It's yours to make." Kouga said quietly. "But I do want you to know, that no matter what you choose, I'll still be here for you."

Kagome laid her head back against his chest.

"I love you Kouga. You are the nicest guy I've ever met and I would never want to replace you. I won't lie to you, I do love Inuyasha but that doesn't mean I'm going to run away with him and leave you behind."

"I would understand if you did though." Kouga said slowly. "I know that there's been a lot between you two, and I feel honored that you chose me. Kagome, do you er.. nevermind."

"No, what were you going to say?" Kagome asked turning to look at him.

InuYasha groaned, shifting uncomfortably on the hard stone floor.

_What's constricting my chest? Are they trying to crush me to death? _

He brought one hand up to his chest, finding not talons but bandages. He frowned.

_Bandages? Why fix up food before you eat it? It makes no sense! _

He blinked his eyes open, staring up at the roof of the cave.

_Wait, I know this place...why? _

He sat bolt upright, immediately wishing he hadn't as he yelped in both pain and recognition.

_What the hell am I doing in Kouga's den?!_

Hearing the yelp, Kouga quickly jumped up, with Kagome in his arms, and ran into the cave. He let Kagome down gently and she ran to Inuyasha. Kouga sighed and walked outside.

"Inuyasha lay back down," Kagome ordered as she gently pushed him down. "Kouga you don't have to leave," Kagome yelled out to Kouga.

He wished he didn't hear her say that. He couldn't ignore her, because she knew he heard her. Slowly he walked back into the cave. He stood by the entrance, arms crossed looking at his feet. He couldn't bear to see her even touch that _mutt_.

"Yes Kagome?" Kouga asked not looking at them.

"Oh Kami. I've died and gone to hell, because you're still marrying the mangy wolf."

He did as he was told.

"Don't let him butcher me until I can move again, okay?"

"You don't have to leave. I'd prefer it if you stayed actually," Kagome said.

Kouga looked up from his feet. He glanced at her, the look of purity on her face. Then he glanced at Inuyasha, with the look of malice on his.

"I'm not sure our _guest_ would like that too much Kagome." Kouga said trying to be polite for once in his life.

"Well you're marrying me not him," she said smirking. "Besides, I don't think our _guest_ likes either of us right now."

"Spare me watching you two make kissy faces, I'm already in enough pain."

"Inuyasha," she said. "We need to talk and this include Kouga so that's why he's here."

"_Hey!_ Don't talk to Kagome that way! Or me either. If it wasn't for us, you'd be dead by now! Is this how you show your appreciation to those who save your life?!" Kouga yelled, immediately getting mad.

"Kouga, please don't yell at him. He hates me and I deserve it so just let him take his anger out on me."

"No! I'll be damned if I let him hurt you again Kagome. If he wants to fight, I've got what he wants. I'll even wait til he gets better, just to show him who the bigger demon is!"

Kouga paced around for a minute, trying to calm down. He turned to Kagome.

"I'm sorry Kagome, you're right. I'll just shut up now, he needs to hear this." Kouga said to her quietly.

He pulled himself carefully to his feet, grunting in pain.

"We don't need to talk."

He moved haltingly out the entrance, pausing at the edge.

"Don't worry, I'll kill Naraku. It'll be your wedding present from me."

And with that, he moved into a lumbering run, gasping with pain as he sped off.

InuYasha leapt from tree branch to tree branch, speeding towards his last fight with Naraku.

He had damaged him pretty badly, and if he attacked soon enough, should be able to finish him off. Even if it cost his life.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled out after him.

He barely paused as her voice reached his ears, and instead, ran faster. He did not want to see her, ever again, if possible.

Kouga grabbed Kagome without a second thought, helped her on his back, and took off after Inuyasha.

_What is that idiot doing? I have to stop him or he'll die!_ Kouga thought as he raced off after Inuyasha.

"No, you're going to get yourself killed!" she yelled as she watched him fade away, no doubt trying to kill himself even more. She turned her head around to face Kouga.

InuYasha ran, conscious of his followers, before dodging to the side and plunging into the same river as earlier, ducking under the water to hide himself as they went right on past.

"Kouga, I don't want to follow him anymore," Kagome said blankly. "Let him kill himself."

When they passed him by a second time, he stopped hiding, and ran off to face his last battle, one way or another.

_He hates me bad enough he can't even talk...I don't even know why he's mad at me!_

Kouga stopped, unable to track Inuyasha. He let Kagome down gently, then punched a nearby tree.

_That IDIOT! Why did he have to run off for? Now Kagome was really hurt and it was all his fault! Damn that __Inuyasha__! Why did he have to keep hurting the woman he loved?_

"Kagome." Kouga sighed. "I'm not mad at you, don't worry."

Kouga grabbed Kagome in a tight hug as a tear slid down his face.

InuYasha made it to the spot where he had fought Naraku.

"Get out here, Naraku!"

She whipped away all sign of sadness and smiled at Kouga.

"I know, Kouga. Inuyasha hates me, but I have you so I'm going to be okay. You'll just have to give me some time."

"All the time you need Kagome." Kouga said as he hugged Kagome tightly.

Kagome smiled.

"I'm sure I'll be over him in no time," she told him, not really believing her own words.

InuYasha staggered as Naraku's tentacle peirced his abdomen.

"No...No! I can't die yet!"

He swung Tessiaga back, it's surface crystallizing.

"KONGOUSOUHA!"

The adamant shards flew outward, pelting Naraku, who screamed, and started to dissolve. Tessiaga began to glow red as InuYasha anticipated the next move, and sure enough, a barrier formed as Naraku tried to escape.

"WIND SCAR!"

It blew through the barrier, dissolving what was left of Naraku.

"Good."

He dropped to his knees as Kanna walked over to him.

"I...I can feel my heartbeat...Thank you."

And InuYasha smiled as he fell face first to the ground, bleeding heavily.

Kagome looked around, hopping she could see some sign that Inuyasha was okay. When she couldn't she turned to Kouga.

"Please take me back to the den," she said brightly.

"A-are you sure? I could still find him, maybe." Kouga stuttered.

"I'm sure, Kouga. I don't think me seeing him anymore would help me any."

"Then hop on, and we'll go" Kouga said offering his back to Kagome.

She hopped on, but instead of going to the den, he decided to take her to Kaede's hut. Even if Kagome wouldn't tell him, he would. Inuyasha had to be stopped, or helped. He wasn't sure which.

"Kouga, this isn't the way to the den," Kagome pointed out. "Please don't tell me you're going after _him_?"

"No, Kagome. We're not going after him. But your friends should know where he was headed. All I'm doing is telling them, then we'll head back to our den together. I feel bad just letting him run off, even if I can't stand him." Kouga said quietly.

He really didn't know why he was doing this. Without Inuyasha around, Kagome would be his forever. But still, he felt he had to do something...

"Thank you, Kouga," she said hugging him while on his back.

They arrived at Kaede's shortly. He set her down and went to look for the old woman and the others. He explained what had happened, how they had bandaged his wounds, and how he tore off again.

"I'm pretty sure he's looking for Naraku again, although I'm not sure where he is. I didn't catch either of their scents on my way here, so I'm sorry I don't have any more information for you." Kouga said to them.

The others went in search for him while Kagome and Kouga headed back to the den.

"How many more days till our wedding?" Kagome asked Kouga

"Well, don't you want your friends there Kagome?" Kouga asked her. "I mean, with them looking for... him... wouldn't you want to wait?"

"I wanna forget about him. Every time I think of him, all the hurt comes back," she said, almost in tears.

"I uh... I didn't mean to mention.. I just thought..." he broke off, unsure of what to say.

He looked down at he feet as he kept running. Finally they arrived at the den.

"Kagome... I-I'm sorry. Please forgive me." Kouga said with tears in his eyes.

"You didn't know, Kouga. Don't blame yourself for what he did to me," Kagome said, once more hugging him.

He wrapped his arms around her breathing in her scent. He was so glad to have her there, even if he wasn't as strong as he was before. He had changed, and he knew it. But he welcomed the change, because with it, came Kagome.

"Kagome, whenever you want to get married, we will do it." Kouga said kissing her forehead.

InuYasha gasped from the pain, his vision swimming as he opened his eyes.

"What the hell? I should be dead!"

He tried to sit up, but a hand stopped him, pushing him back down. He didn't resist, and soon slipped back into unconsciousness.

"I don't care, as long as it's soon," she said resting her head on his chest.

The sun was slipping down the horizon as Kouga picked up Kagome and took her to his bed. He lay her down gently, then lay next to her. He wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug, whispered something she didn't understand, and nodded off.

Kagome woke up with a start in the middle of the night, panting. She looked all around and sighed in relief.

Kagome. Kagome? Where are you Kagome? Wait! No! Don't go!

Kouga jumped in his sleep. He sat up quickly and looked around. He saw Kagome snuggled up next to him, and he sighed. He lay back down next to her and fell asleep again just drinking in her beauty.

The next morning Kagome surprisingly woke up before Kouga and went to the mouth of the cave and watched the sunrise.

"It's so beautiful," she said.

He tossed and turned, another dream haunting his sleep. Something was wrong. He had to hurry.. but to what? He didn't know, but he knew it had to be soon. He bolted upright with sweat pouring down his face.

Kagome turned around to see Kouga with a terrified look on his face.

"What's wrong, Kouga?" she asked going over to him and wrapping her arms around him. "You don't look too good."

With the dream still vivid in his mind, he muttered something about having to hurry.

"I gotta go. I have to stop them! But where are they?"

Kouga fainted as he said this.

"Kouga!" Kagome yelled as he fainted in her arms.

She yelled for Hakaku and Ginta to get him some water and stayed by his side with a worried expression on her face the whole time.

"Yes sister?" Hakkaku asked looking kind of dull.

"You idiot! Look at Kouga!" Ginta said smacking Hakkaku.

"OH no! Kouga!" Hakkaku yelled.

The two dimwits ran to get some water for Kouga leaving Kagome alone with him.

"Kouga, I lost Inuyasha, I don't want to lose you to. Please wake up," she pleaded.

Ginta came back with the water but tripped, and the water splashed all over Kouga.

"You idiot! What did you do that for?" Hakkaku yelled at Ginta.

Suddenly, Kouga stirred. He looked around wild eyed for a minute, then got to his feet.

"Wow! Uh..." he shook his head. "Why do I feel so funny?" he asked no one in particular.

Kagome jumped up and hugged him.

"Kouga!"

He stumbled backwards a little from the force of her hug. He steadied himself and hugged her back tightly.

"What just happened? I don't remember a thing!" he told Kagome, Hakkaku, and Ginta.

"You fainted," Kagome mumbled. "I was scared."

"I fainted? Really? Hmm.. I wonder why." Kouga said getting lost in his thoughts. "Ah, probably nothing to worry about, more likely from lack of sleep or something." he said brushing it off.

He picked Kagome up and kissed her deeply on the mouth. He set her back down and grabbed her hand. They walked out of the cave to the fresh air.

"So, where do you want to go today Kagome?" Kouga asked with a smile.

Kagome looked off into the distance, thinking of Inuyasha but quickly shook her head of those thoughts.

"Why is he haunting me?" she murmured.

InuYasha writhed in his sleep, running from his own personal demons. He woke up with a start, trying to sit up again.

Once more, he was pushed back, and a voice spoke, telling him to sleep. And he did.

Kouga heard what she said, but chose to ignore it for her sake.

"Well?" Kouga asked brightly, even a little playfully. "Oh! I know!" he said pulling her onto his back.

Not a second later they were on their way somewhere.

"So where are we going today?" she asked trying to ignore any thoughts of Inuyasha

"Uh uh!" Kouga said playfully "It's another surprise!" he said still running.

Finally, they arrived at the well again. He let her down and took her hand.

"I want to try and meet your family. I have pieces of the sacred jewel. That's what allows you to go inbetween our worlds, correct? Do you think it'll work for me?" Kouga asked wondering.

"I don't know. I have the jewel shards and _he_ has the subligation beads...We can try."

"Well, uh... if we were holding hands, do you think that I would be included as a part of you. Or, maybe... if we were kissing?" Kouga asked starting to blush.

"Mr. Kouga, I believe you're blushing," Kagome said smiling.

He shuffled his feet looking at the ground.

"I was not!" he said defiantly, but playfully. "I'm a demon! Demons don't blush!"

He pulled her close to him, til they were inches apart, and began to kiss her. They both stepped up on the edge of the well, and leapt in.

Kagome opened her eyes to see if they were in her time...

Kouga looked around. It didn't look any different, but where was the sun? He looked to see if Kagome was still next to him.

"Did we...make it?" Kagome asked her fiancee.

"I-I'm not sure. But still, where IS the sun at?!" Kouga asked with panic in his voice.

Kagome's eyes brightened.

"We're in the mini shrine!" she exclaimed.

"We're in the _what_?" he asked with dismay. He didn't know what she was talking about at all.

"You did it Kouga!" she said jumping into his arms.

Startled by her reaction, he caught her and kissed her deeply.

"Um, so uh... we're in your time now? Uh, what do I er... what should we do now?" Kouga asked her still not believing they made it.

"We go introduce my family to their soon-to-be son in-law," Kagome explained.

For some reason Kouga couldn't understand, he began to feel anxious.

"Um.. okay." he said quietly. He really didn't know what to expect. All of a sudden his palms started sweating.

_Oh man.. what if they don't like me? What am I going to do?_

They got out of the well and Kagome took Kouga's hand and ran towards the house. When they got in there she called down her family and introduced them to Kouga.

"Mom, Souta, grandpa, this is Kouga."

Blushing, Kouga looked up at the eager faces of Kagome's family.

"Uh, hello." Kouga said unsure of himself. He was extremely nervous, but still didn't understand why. He offered his hand to each of them in turn and shook their hands.

"Kagome has told me so much about you" he said quietly.

"So you must be that mangy wolf that Inuyasha is always muttering about that is always trying to steal Kagome away from him," Souta said causing Kagome to blush.

"Sorry, he really looks up to Inuyasha," Kagome told Kouga.

Kouga dropped his head.

"Uh.. I guess." Kouga said, trying not to say anything mean about him to the boy.

"Kagome I don't like him. Inuyasha is better. He has a really cool sword and had dog ears and is really cool!" Souta said to his sister.

"Souta that isn't nice," his mom scolded.

"Demon begone!" yelled her grandfather throwing fake sutras at him.

Kouga looked at Kagome with a strange smirk on his face. Suddenly Kouga dropped to the floor "cowering" from the sutras.

"OH no! no no no! ouch! it hurts! make it stop!" Kouga wailed trying not to laugh.

"Maybe you guys should go," Kagome said scouting them all out of the room before falling to the ground in laughter. "Don't feel bad he did that to inuyasha too. "

Kouga grabbed her in a tight embrace and kissed her forehead.

"Maybe they'll eventually like me... maybe not." Kouga said seriously. "I'm just honored to meet them, finally."

"My grandfather will never like you, sorry. My brother...Let's just say he learned from Inuyasha. My mother likes you thought," she said softly.

Sango looked at Inuyasha. He was suffering so much and for what? Naraku's death? Well it sure as hell wasn't worth Inuyasha's life.

The slayer redid his bandages as he slept. The life of a hanyou is never a good one, but Inuyasha deserved more.

Kagome had also become someone completely different. There is no way she loves Koga that much! Sango wouldn't believe it at all. If only she knew how much Inuyasha truly loved her.

Kagome was showing Kouga around her house but when she got in her room, she stopped dead in her tracks. Lying on her desk where it always was was Inuyasha's hat. Kagome went over to it and held it in her hands, just staring blankly at it.

"Inuyasha," she whispered.

She then shook her head to rid herself of the thoughts and put the hat down.

"Well, let's go to the outside of the shrine now," she said grabbing Kouga's hand and leading him out, taking one last glance of one of her only memories of Inuyasha.

Sango sighed. Everything was going the exact opposite then she wanted.

InuYasha woke up again, and sat up, grunting slightly at the twinge in his stomach.

_Guess the wound is mostly healed... _

He spotted Sango.

"There is no way that you have been healing me all this time. I've woken up twice, and the first time who ever it was was definitely smaller."

He looked thoughtful.

"Though, unless it was Kanna and Kagura, I can't think of anyone. And why the hell would they save me?"

"We found you here bandaged up. I have no clue who was here before me,"

_Maybe it was them...I'll have to find and ask. Later. When I can move without pain. _

He looked around.

"Are you the only one here? I can't smell the others and I don't see them..."

"I don't know where they went but I'm the only one here besides you at the moment,"

He frowned. "How did you find me?"

"We were scouting around for you," she said.

"Why? I left to kill Naraku. I know I managed to, Kanna told me she could feel her heartbeat afterwards."

Sango was shocked to hear that Naraku was finally dead. It just didn't seem right.  
"Thank you," she told him as she pulled him into a big hug. What would you do after your family was finally avenged.


End file.
